The present invention relates to a hand-operated gas lighter for igniting and making burn cookers, grills and open fires according to the preamble of claim 1.
The prior art discloses such hand-operated gas lighters in the most varied shapes and constructions. Reference is made in exemplified manner to German Pat. Nos. 2,706,762 and 2,754,639. However, a disadvantage of the known hand-operated gas lighters is the arrangement of the starting mechanism, pusher or trigger, which is operated with the thumb. Frequently, the prior art provides no flame regulation, or when this is provided it is complicated and requires the use of two hands.